Inside Out: Thought Bubbles
"Inside Out: Thought Bubbles" is a mobile game based on the Pixar/Disney film, Inside Out, and Bubble Witch Saga. Created by the same people who brought Frozen Free Fall and Where's My Water?. The game first came out on March 11, 2015 but its worldwide release is scheduled for Summer 2015. Description Growing up can be a bumpy road, and it’s no exception for Riley. Like all of us, Riley is guided by her emotions — Joy, Fear, Anger, Disgust and Sadness. The emotions live in Headquarters, the control center inside Riley’s mind, where they help advise her through everyday life. Join Riley's emotions on a journey to match and sort memory bubbles, as you travel through unique locations inspired by the film. Play this bubble shooter that twists the puzzle genre inside out! *'SHOOT, MATCH & POP' memory bubbles for each emotion *'UNLOCK' characters as you explore a constantly increasing number of levels, each with a challenging new puzzle *'UNLEASH POWER-UPS' unique to each emotion - Create a sunburst with Joy, let the rain pour with Sadness, and light a fireball with Anger! *'CHALLENGE' yourself with 4 different game types *'OVERCOME' obstacles like Brain Freezes and JUMP AHEAD using Brain Storms and Bumpers *'CONNECT' to the world of the film through stunning 3D animation and gameplay featuring voice actors from the film! Listen to the little voices inside YOUR head – 'Inside Out Thought Bubbles is the game to play!' Gameplay The game is a basic shooting game; you have to launch colored memory balls and line them up with three or more to make them disappear. The game has four different modes: Clear all memories: The basic mode where you clear all memories from the area. Skill shots: Shoot the memories into a specific number of targets. Rescue missions: Free the trapped mind workers by clearing the memories touching them. Avoid the line: Clear all the memories before they pass the line and the game ends. After a few shoots, the memories drop down in a row. Specials Companions Joy Joy's sunburst turns all memories in an area yellow and disappear. First memory playable from start. Sadness Sadness' raincloud causes all memories above it to turn blue and disappear. First appears on Level 15. Anger Anger's fire makes a limited number of memories blow up in a row. First appears on level 51. Disgust Disgust's wave causes all memories of the same color to disappear when you hit them. First appears on level 126. Fear Fear's ball bounces off other memories rapidly, making any memory it hits disappear. First appears on level 201. Gallery Inside Out Thought Bubbles 6.jpeg Inside_Out_Thought_Bubbles_-_Icon_Sadness.jpg Inside Out Thought Bubbles 1.jpeg Inside Out Thought Bubbles 2.jpeg Inside Out Thought Bubbles 3.jpeg Inside Out Thought Bubbles 4.jpeg Inside_Out_Thought_Bubbles_5.jpeg Inside Out Thought Bubbles 7.jpg Inside Out Thought Bubbles 8.jpg Inside Out Thought Bubbles 9.jpg Inside Out Thought Bubbles 10.jpg|When you fail a level with Sadness Inside Out Thought Bubbles 11.jpg SplashScreen.scale-180.png GameplayAssetsAtlas.tex.png DisgustDiff.tex.png External Links Official Site Category:Inside Out Category:Mobile games Category:Pixar video games Category:2015 video games